


nice cock bro

by orphan_account



Category: Homestuck
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-18
Updated: 2020-06-18
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:41:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 11
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24783265
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: just doin this
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	nice cock bro

TA: what2 up bro *2uck2 your cock*  
CG: WHAT THE FUCK.


End file.
